


Vatican what-?

by HighJinxed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DODGE - Freeform, Vatican Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighJinxed/pseuds/HighJinxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock teaches John to dodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vatican what-?

Sherlock sat in his chair, feet up and arms crossed. Today was one of those days. 

John was ignoring him and his mood, reading the paper opposite of the pouting man without a case. It was so irritating. Just. Sitting there. So DULL. How can he just.... DO nothing. The consulting detective was envious and angry and BORED. They could be out chasing criminals, dodging bullets-

And that's when it came to him.

Obviously John was key to him in his life now, and obviously he had trouble with dodging bullets;As his shoulder indicated. Sherlock had to fix this. 

"Vatican Cameos." He said before grabbing the remote on the arm of his chair, throwing it at John's head.  
"What-OW!" John howled, about to ask what the bloody hell Sherlock was on about before being hit in the head by said remote. Sherlock sighed.  
"Never mind." He muttered, standing and now pacing the room-John grumbling to himself before going back to reading the paper-a red mark on his forehead now and a slow throbbing headache starting.

Later that day, Sherlock sat in his armchair once more, pouting. John had put a plate of food; Untouched, on the arm of Sherlock's chair as he sat in the kitchen that had been cleared that morning which had started Sherlock's mood to begin with. The detective just glared at John, before taking the plate and throwing it at John. "Vatican Cameos!"  
John had turned to look only to get a face full of food and plate. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" He had a cut on his cheek now where the plate had smashed.  
Sherlock just sighed again and looked away, pouting. 

It was two days later when Sherlock got bored again, glaring at John whom had just come back from a date gone bad, obviously. As John entered the sitting room, Sherlock threw the rubicks cube at his head yelling, "Vatican Cameos!"  
Once again, John only looked just in time for it to hit his head with a howl of rage and pain.  
Sherlock in turned groaned loudly and threw his hands up, stomping his way into his room and slamming the door.  
"I'm going to fucking shoot you one day!!" Was all he heard before falling on the bed in defeat.  
"That's the point." He muttered in his pillow-bored.

Sherlock came down one afternoon after a case the night before, only to find John with a date-sitting and watching telly. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for his tea; Ignoring what the female dolt was saying to him and in turn being yelled at by John; Still ignoring them. After his tea, he got his scarf and coat on- tossing his half-full cup at John and his date. "Vatican Cameos." He said, smirking as he simply walked out and down the stairs, still ignoring the screams from the female and the angry yelling/apologizing of John. 

The same day-night really-he came back to find John alone(thankfully), sitting at the table with his laptop. "Have fun at the morgue?"  
"Hm." Was the only response, obviously having been forgiven for ruining whatever date he had been having that afternoon.  
"You okay?"  
"Hm."  
"You even listening?"  
"Hm."  
"You're a dick."  
"Vatican Cameos."  
"What is-" John stopped short as Sherlock had thrown his coat and Scarf at him-landing on his head.  
"Hm." Was all Sherlock said, before retreating into his room. At least he's starting to ask the right questions now.

Sherlock spent a month doing this at random. John got hit a lot. Sherlock got annoyed a lot.

 

One day, Sherlock woke up in a jolt by ice cold water being dumped on him-looking around before eyes landed on John looking all for the world like a lost puppy. John just glared and threw the bucket at Sherlock's head before walking out. "Vatican cameos you fucking dick."  
Sherlock blinked some before laughing. "Took you long enough!"  
"Fuck off!"


End file.
